


all of these beautiful things: sunlight, goodness, warmth, you.

by thundersandrains



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Domestic Boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Domestic!Wooyoung, Domestic!Yunho, Fluff, IDK how to tag oh my god please forgive me, M/M, Morning coffees, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Yunho/Wooyoung - Freeform, fluffy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thundersandrains/pseuds/thundersandrains
Summary: "Slept well?""I was, until my Yunho suddenly turned into a lifeless pillow in my arms."
Relationships: Jeong Yunho/Jung Wooyoung
Kudos: 27





	all of these beautiful things: sunlight, goodness, warmth, you.

**Author's Note:**

> Song to read with:  
> [Good Morning, Love by Yassy T.](https://open.spotify.com/track/37Qs8eZcQDGT7GBvVGo5ah?si=kJ0kmXfYTEK5jLOkTlsGOQ&utm_source=copy-link)

Yunho wakes up with a vibrating sound over the side table. He groans as he tries to wake himself up, a free hand coming up his face to press his palm over his eyes, slowly rubbing the sleep off of them. He knew that his other arm was numb and wouldn't be able to move until the heavy weight of Wooyoung's body moved from him, so he let it like that. He reached carefully for his phone, afraid to move too much, and his fingers pull and drag the phone until he is able to hold it and check the clock.

5:47 am.

Way too early to wake up for the weekend, but Yunho loves waking up early, much to Wooyoung's disappointment. They would sleep late talking about almost anything and Wooyoung only wants to wake up with the person he fell asleep with, but Yunho is too restless to stay in bed after hours of waking up. 

Hence why Yunho is already planning his way out of the tangled limbs of Wooyoung spread all over his body without waking him up. He smiled at how peaceful Wooyoung looked; arms and legs draped over to him, Yunho's arm underneath his body and hugging him close, and Wooyoung's head laying on his chest, snoring softly.

If you asked Yunho if he ever saw this moment happen before their relationship happened, he'd be lying if he answered yes. Because to Yunho back then, Wooyoung is way out of his league. Wooyoung is too precious and carefree and loud and beautiful; all the things Yunho could only wish to be. Wooyoung isn't afraid to show his feelings and how much he cares, he's loud and sociable and creates friends wherever he goes, and he's so pretty every fucking time Yunho looked at him.

Wooyoung is perfect for Yunho, but Yunho believed that Wooyoung will never choose someone like him.

But as always, Wooyoung proves him wrong. 

Wooyoung came to him one night, eyes dark and deep, panting and sweaty, and before Yunho asked what the hell was wrong, Wooyoung blurted out a question Yunho thought he heard wrong.

_"Can I kiss you?"_

Sure enough, Yunho's eyes went as big as they can get, but nodded slowly and without a second to spare, Wooyoung stood on his tiptoes and slammed his lips on his.

Yunho remembered the buzz that kiss gave him. It started from the center of his stomach, getting warmer and hotter, until it reached his chest and his heart clenching with the unexpected and unfamiliar feeling, through his arms and hands as he pulled Wooyoung closer to feel his presence and card his fingers through his soft hair, and up to his lips that melted with Wooyoung's plump lips. 

That night started it all. That night made Yunho confessed and promised to the stars and moon that he'll do anything to prove to everyone that he's deserving to keep Wooyoung in his arms. 

From then on, Yunho did his best to accomplish everything on his list; from graduating with high honors, landing a very much stable job and living with the best thing that happened in his life. He swore to Wooyoung's parents he'll take care of him, even if it was more of Wooyoung taking care of Yunho (but they don't have to know that).

Yunho had learned how to create a mental list in his head of all the things Wooyoung is and does, including how Wooyoung behaves when it comes to the wee hours in the morning.

But Yunho is already craving the taste of his bitter coffee on the tip of his tongue, and that can't wait any longer.

Sucking in a breath, he carefully pries Wooyoung's arm from his upper half, slow and steady for Wooyoung not to notice whatever gymnastic skill he is doing just for Wooyoung not to wake up. Wooyoung groans when he was about to remove his legs from being pinned under his grip, but he exhales quietly when Wooyoung simply shifts and turns, grabbing the pillow Yunho left for him to hug.

Wooyoung looks eternal in the morning sun, but Yunho can never see his face basking in it without Wooyoung complaining and ranting off to him for the thousandth time about his light sensitivity.

Yunho closes the bedroom door silently with ease, and he walks over to open the curtains wide, letting early rays of the sun lighten their living room. He quickly makes himself a cup of coffee (making extra ready for whenever Wooyoung would ask for it), humming to himself and eyeing every once in a while the door he left closed, just to see if Wooyoung somehow felt the empty space on the bed.

He plops himself on the couch, facing the sun as it slowly greets him a good morning, making him smile and sigh in content. This is the moment Yunho loves, and even if Wooyoung's presence would be plus points, he didn't mind it at all. He loves the peace and quiet, taking small sips of his coffee as he rests his head on the couch, tilting his head to face the sun making its way up to the sky.

He vaguely remembers the first time he woke up to this, and it wasn't that long ago. He and Wooyoung had just moved together, and they were in the midst of feeling and knowing and understanding how the other behaves in their spaces. Yunho woke up very early, rubbing his eyes after untangling their limbs off of him (he already knew how Wooyoung is in the morning, blame the first time they kissed very late at night and unplanned movie nights) and saw how pretty the view that they had of the morning sun. The colors fading from almost black and white into rays of yellow and orange, sometimes even pinks and purples, and everything just felt peaceful. Yunho swore that he would try and wake up early during the weekend he can afford and watch how the world slowly wakes up with the sun greeting everyone.

A few moments later, he hears shuffling inside the bedroom making him snap out of his thoughts, coffee half-finished. When Yunho starts to hear slow and heavy footsteps, he places the mug he holds down on the floor beside the couch and reaches over to close the curtains, letting darkness embrace the room.

The door opens, and Yunho almost melts at the sight of a groggy Wooyoung dragging his socked feet through the floor, shoulders drooping but head tilted back with eyes closed. His lips are pouted as he walks (more like slides) the familiar path from the bedroom to the living room. 

"Yunho?" Wooyoung calls out, voice husky and deep, and Yunho stands up slowly from the couch, still in awe about how adorable Wooyoung looks, who appears to be so much smaller with Yunho's shirt and long pajamas that meets the floor.

"Right here." Yunho replies, and Wooyoung's body faces the direction he assumes where he might be. He slides and meets up with the sleepy Wooyoung, wrapping his arms around him and Wooyoung simply rests his head on his chest, inhaling deeply. "Slept well?"

"I was, until my Yunho suddenly turned into a lifeless pillow in my arms." he mumbles. 

_My Yunho._

"Sorry, you know how I spend my mornings." Yunho says, patting Wooyoung's hair and kissing the top. 

Wooyoung shakes his head on his chest, making Yunho giggle at how his hair tickles his neck. He looks up to Yunho, and Yunho couldn't resist it but give another kiss on his forehead. He smiles, and wrapped his arms around Yunho too, giving a tight squeeze. "I know, which is why I'm here to kick your ass for not waking me up with you."

Yunho lets Wooyoung wake up more in his arms before be slowly moves his hands onto his shoulders. Wooyoung's eyes are still closed, but slowly opened them when Yunho didn't speak a word.

"I have coffee ready for you." Yunho speaks, making Wooyoung smile brightly. Brighter than the sun he just watched, brighter than any other light there is.

"Have I told you how much I love you?" Wooyoung tells him, making Yunho chuckle.

"You made sure to tell me that every hour."

Wooyoung steps in closer and hugs him one more time, burying his face on his chest again and murmurs, "Not enough. I need to tell you that every fifteen minutes." Yunho pulls away, but he holds Wooyoung's hand as he guides them over to the kitchen, only letting go when he's about to fix Wooyoung's cup of coffee.

Yunho knows Wooyoung is watching his every move: from getting the cup from the drawers, picking up the brewed coffee and pouring it onto the cup, then putting in a spoonful of sugar before stirring and turning to pass the cup over to him. Wooyoung thanked him, leaning on the wall and Yunho leaned forward over their counters.

"You should've woken me up so you wouldn't be alone while watching the sunrise." Wooyoung says before taking a long sip of his coffee, looking straight at Yunho.

Yunho smiles at this, remembering the first he invited/dragged Wooyoung over to watch it with him. "And let you burn my ears off with your rants about your light sensitivity? No thank you."

Yunho expects Wooyoung to smack him in the head with a throw pillow, but as always, Wooyoung surprises him with a laugh, head tilting back. "It's not my fault my eyes are fucked up." he jokes.

"If you just didn't use up all your good eyesight playing video games during our college years, then maybe we get to watch the sun rise together."

Wooyoung lifts at eyebrow at him and then narrows his eyes. "You do know that's not the reason why, right?" 

Yunho laughs, pushing himself straight up to refill his cup. "Yeah, I know." He sighs smiling.

There was a long pause between them, and Yunho starts to expect something big and surprising coming from Wooyoung's mouth. When it comes to Wooyoung, a long, awkward silence lingers first before he drops the bomb that Yunho will not be ready for.

"Are you waiting for me to tear you apart with anything I have to say?" Wooyoung suddenly asks him, clearly reading Yunho's hard expression as he stared. Yunho thinks about denying it and laughing it off, but he finds himself nodding along, and Wooyoung chuckles.

"I'm always dreading those." Yunho confessed.

"Why?"

"Not that it bothers me, but-" Yunho trails off, but Wooyoung urges him to continue. "It makes me wonder if I haven't shown you enough of my love for you to think about it." Yunho answers, and finds Wooyoung staring at him- well, through him. "What is it, Wooyoung?" he asks carefully, voice soft and slow.

"I-" Wooyoung drops his head, looking down as he traces the outlines of his cup, a delicate hand running through the rims. "Do you ever want to be with someone who can watch the sunrises with you than watching them alone because my eyes are like these?"

Yunho wasn't surprised at the question, more like he wasn't expecting it to be brought up 3 hours after he woke up. 

"No."

Wooyoung has the tendency to overthink and overdo every little things you didn't expect he would. Like he would overcleans the house before Yunho's parents comes to visit, or overplans their weekend getaway that happens once in a blue moon, or overworks his mornings just so he can align his day-offs with Yunho.

Yunho appreciates and loves Wooyoung with every inch of him, but sometimes he can get a little too strong-willed for his own good. Not that he minds it though, because he also loves reminding and showering Wooyoung with his love and affections. 

It's been a part of Wooyoung that he learned to accept, because that makes Wooyoung, _Wooyoung._

Wooyoung looks up. "No?"

"No."

"Why no?"

"Because at least I have time for myself before you scream at my ear for the rest of the day." Wooyoung glares at him for that one, and Yunho laughs. "No, it's because I would always choose your sensitive eyes over someone who had the perfect ones."

"Why?"

"Because it helped you become you."

Yunho sees how Wooyoung holds his breath after he blurted it out. Fair enough, Yunho isn't the vocal type, like wording out his feelings and talking them out. No, he is the type that keeps it all in until someone spells it all out for him just when he is about to explode. 

So Wooyoung's reaction is acceptable in every way.

Yunho walks over towards him, gently removing Wooyoung's fingers from the mug and placing it on the counter, feeling all of Wooyoung's attention on him. "I won't choose anyone because they are not you." Yunho looks at him in the eyes, cupping his cheeks tenderly. "I loved you because of who you are, not because you have met all the standards I have for men."

Wooyoung laughs at that, eyes squeezing shut as he tilts his head back, narrowly missing the wall behind him. "Since when did you learn how to flirt?" he smiles, and Yunho shrugs, and couldn't help it but to peck his lips.

"Maybe since I realized how much you blush over them." Yunho brushes his thumbs over Wooyoung's reddened cheeks while the other rolls his eyes. "Is it good enough?"

"Hmm, more practice. But you don't really need to do it, since I will still love you even if you can't." 

"Thank god for that." Yunho dips his head again and kisses him fully on the lips, closing his eyes as he feels the warmth of Wooyoung's lips on his.

Wooyoung was surprised, but was quick to respond to the kiss, lacing his arms around Yunho and pulling him closer, not letting an inch get in their way. He reaches and plays with Yunho's hair, carding through then pushing him closer by the nape.

Yunho kept his hands on Wooyoung's waist, a firm hold on them as he pushes closer, pinning him on the wall. He feels the skin underneath the shirt, then rubbing his thumb over skin, and Wooyoung exhales in their kiss, shivering under his cold touch. 

The kiss is slow and warm, similar to how the sun rose this morning. It is remembering and savoring every single moment, memorizing every breath, every dip and curve and every part of the other as hands felt every nook. It is spreading warmth in the most agonizing way, but letting it all happen because you know how much it will be all worth it.

They breaks the kiss, but keeps their distance as they continued to get lost in each other's eyes, breathing heavy. Yunho leans again to kiss Wooyoung's forehead, gentle but slow. 

"Thank you for liking the things that I love about myself." Wooyoung tells him.

"I love you with everything you are, and nothing is ever going to change that." Yunho whispers.

Wooyoung nods at his words and buries his face once again on Yunho's chest, holding him close and tight. He breathes in once, inhaling the scent of Yunho's laundry soap, and pulls him even closer. "I love you, too, with all that I am."


End file.
